In another world
by Jess15
Summary: Saki ist ein ganz normales Mädchen, bis sie eines Tages ein Buch findet,das sie in eine Welt,jenseits ihrer Vorstellung katapultiert.Dort trifft sie auf seltsame Gestalten...
1. Default Chapter

[pic]Titel: In another World Autor: Jess  
  
E-Mail: j.dieling@gmx.de  
  
Widmung: Für Hannah-chan  
  
Fanfic: Angel Sanctuary  
  
Warnung: [angst]  
  
Pairing: ?  
  
Kommentar: -  
  
Disclaimer: Angel Sanctuary gehört mir leider nicht. Es gehört leider (Betonung liegt auf leider) Kaori Yuki. Ich verdiene mit der Fanfic kein Geld, aber über eure Meinung wäre ich froh.  
  
  
  
In another world Ein greller Ton erklang im Raum und weckte zwei Schlafende. Das klingen erstarb. Ein Mädchen mit dunkelblonden, gewellten Haar sah auf den Wecker in ihrer Hand. Plötzlich sprang sie mit einem Satz auf. ,,SCHEIßE!...Saki...Saki wach auf! Wir müssen zur Schule! Wach auf!!!" Sie rüttelte an der, noch im Bett eingekuschelten Gestalt. Ein leises Grummeln war von dieser zu hören. ,,Ach...lass mich...schlafen, Yumi...!" Doch diese gab nicht auf. Yumi zog an der Decke, doch Saki hielt diese fest. Doch mit einem Ruck zog Yumi ihr diese weg, dabei zog sie so stark, das auch Saki auf dem Boden landete. Vor ihr baute sich eine wütende Saki auf. ,, Sag mal bist du Scheiße, oder was?... was ist eigentlich dein Problem?" Yumi hielt Saki den Wecker vor die Nase. ,, DAS ist mein Problem! Raffst du es jetzt, wir haben verschlafen!" Mit einem Mal war Saki hellwach. Sie riss die Schranktür. ,, Saki, vergiss dein Schlafzeug nicht, weil heute schläfst du bei mir." Saki wühlte im Schrank. Sie packte sich schnell paar Klamotten ein, rannte ins Bad und brach ihren Weltrekord, indem sie nur drei Minuten in diesem verbrachte. Drei weitere Minuten waren sie auch schon auf dem Weg zur Schule. Ihre Lungen brannten, doch dann stoppte Saki. ,, Was ist denn? Wieso hältst du an?" Saki zeigte auf die Bibliothek. ,, Ich brauch noch ein Buch für die Buchvorstellung." Yumi stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. ,, Na toll! Und das fällt dir erst jetzt ein, wo wir schon so spät dran sind?" ,, Na und? Wir schaffen es doch eh nicht mehr rechtzeitig, zur Mathestunde." Saki packte Yumi an die Hand und zog sie in die Bibliothek. Sie liefen von Regal zu Regal, aber fanden nichts was ihnen ansprach. Yumi hielt vor einer alten Holztür mit einem ziemlich verrosteten Schloss inne. ,,Vielleicht findest du darin etwas!" ,, Meinst du? Na ja, gucken schadet nichts." Yumi öffnete die Tür. Diese knarrte ziemlich laut. In dem Raum standen drei Aktenschränke und ca. sechs Regale mit alten Büchern. Wieder wanderten sie von Regal zu Regal. Saki entdeckte ein Buch mit goldener Inschrift, diese aber leider nicht zu lesen war. Sie wischte den Staub von dem Buch. ,, Saki, was ist das für ein Buch? Es sieht gar nicht so alt aus, im Gegenteil zu den anderen Büchern....öffne es doch mal?" Saki starrte auf das Buch. ,, Meinst du wirklich, Yumi?" Yumi nickte nur entschlossen. Saki öffnete das Buch. Kaum hatten die es geöffnet als sie von einem hellen Licht erfasst wurde. Yumi befand sich nun allein in dem Raum. Ihre Mund formte die Worte: ,, Saki...!" Diese war jedoch verschwunden.  
  
Langsam öffnete Saki ihre Augen. Sie fand sich in einem überdimensionalem Bett wieder. Was war geschehen? Und vor allem...wo war sie? Sie hörte immer näher kommende Stimmen und dann öffnete sich die Tür des Zimmers. Eine junge Frau mit einer Haube auf dem Kopf und einer Wasserschale, in der ein Lappen war, kam herein, nach ihr trat ein gutaussehender Mann mit blonden, schulterlangen Haaren ein. Saki setzte sich in dem Bett auf. Die Frau stellte die Schüssel auf einem Nachtschränkchen. Eine Hand legte sich nun auf Saki's Stirn. Sie wusste wie blöd das aussehen musste, aber sie starrte den Mann regelrecht an. ,, Es scheint dir nichts zu fehlen." ,,Wer...?" ,,Raphael." ,, Blöder Name...sind sie etwa ein Heiliger, oder was?...so sehen sie aber nicht gerade aus." Raphael nährte sein Gesicht dem von Saki. ,, Ach...wie sehe ich denn aus?" Saki errötete. ,, Wie ein Frauenheld!" Daraufhin lächelte Raphael. Trotzdem wusste Saki nach all dem noch immer nicht, wo sie war. ,,...wo bin ich?" Raphael setzte sich auf die Bettkante. ,, Im Himmel...." Saki's Augen weiteten sich. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. ,, Das k...kann...nicht...sei...sein. ICH BIN NICHT TOD!!!ICH WILL NICHT TOD SEIN!!!" Sie wollte weinen, doch sie konnte nicht. ,, Du bist nicht tot. Du bist genauso lebendig wie ich. Außerdem nehmen wir nicht alle Seelen, Verstorbener an." Saki blickte Raphael an. ,, Aber... wenn ich nicht tot bin, wieso bin ich hier?" Raphael überlegte bevor er weitersprach. ,, Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich es nicht. Ich hoffte du könntest es mir verraten. ... keiner ist je so einfach in den Himmel eingedrungen...." ,, Ich... ich weiß es auch nicht... ich erinnere mich nur an ein helles Licht und dann...bin ich in diesem Bett aufgewacht." Raphael stand auf. ,, Hey, wo willst du hin?" ,, Ich kann mich nicht die ganze Zeit um dich kümmern,ich habe noch andere Dinge zu tun." ,, Ich will mit!" Bevor Raphael was erwidern konnte, sprang Saki aus dem Bett. Stille. .... Ein Schrei. ,, ... WIESO BIN ICH HALB NACKT??? WO SIND MEINE KLAMOTTEN???" Raphael grinste. ,, Denkst du, ich kann dich untersuchen, wenn du angezogen bist?" ,, DU HENTAI!!! Du wolltest nur spannen... gib es zu! DREH DICH UM!!!" Raphael drehte sich empört um. Als Saki wieder voll bekleidet war, besah sie sich die vier Frauen im Raum, die hochachtungsvoll ihre Köpfe gesenkt hatten. ,, Wer bist du, das die so viel Respekt vor dir haben?" ,, Ich bin der Engel der Heilung Raphael." Saki überlegte. ,,Hmmm...siehst gar nicht aus. Ich dachte immer Raphael sei ein Typ mit Sandalen an den Füßen und einem Rucksack auf dem Rücken. ... aber du siehst wie ein Hentai aus, Raphi!" Raphael dreht sich um und ging wortlos aus dem Zimmer. Saki ging ihm hinterher. ,,Hey Raphi, warte!" ,, Nenn mich nicht so!...wie heißt du eigentlich?" Saki stellte sich vor Raphael. ,, Ich heiße Saki!..." sie verbeugte sich,dann richtete sie sich wieder auf und lächelte Raphael an. Dieser lächelte ebenfalls, doch sein Lächeln wandelte sich in ein fieses Grinsen. ,, ...ich nenn dich einfach Saki-kun." ,, Aber ich bin doch ein Mädchen!" Raphael legte seine Finger an Sakis Kinn und hob dieses etwas an. ,,Ich weiß...aber du hast das Temperament eines Jungens." Raphael ging weiter. Saki stand erst etwas verdutzt an der Stellt, bevor sie wieder Raphael folgte.  
  
* * * *  
  
,, Ist das dein Büro?" Raphael setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und tippte was in seinem Computer ein. Saki hatte nichts besseres zu tun als diesen zu beobachten. ,, Wieso beobachtest du mich?...ah ich verstehe...ich hab es dir schwer angetan. Tja, ich bin eben das was sich Frauen wünschen." ,, Ach...eingebildet bist du aber nicht, oder? Ich frage mich nur, wo deine Flügel sind. Ich dachte Engel haben Flügel." Raphael lachte auf. ,, Denkst du die tragen wir stets mit uns rum? ..." Eine Explosion reißt Raphael das Wort ab. In der Wand prangt ein riesiges Loch. Ein rothaariger Junge, dessen Gesicht ein Drachentatoo ziert, steht nun im Zimmer. ,, Raphael, wie ich sehe hast du dir wieder ein neues Spielzeug." Der Junge ging an Saki vorbei und würdigte sie nicht eines Blickes. Saki sah sich den Jungen genau an, dabei zuckte ihr Mundwinkel andauernd nach oben. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus, sie musste wer dieser Kerl war. ,, Du Rowdy! Wer bist du? " Der Junge beachtete Saki immer noch nicht. ,, HEY DU WINZLING, ICH REDE MIT DIR!" Der Junge drehte sich ihr endlich zu. ,, Was hast du gesagt?" Raphael stand Schreck im Gesicht geschrieben und er versuchte Saki mit Handzeichen klar zu machen, das sie ruhig sein soll. ,, Ich sagte W.I.N.Z.L.I.N.G.!" ,, Wie kannst du es wagen, du Göre, mich zu beleidigen? Ich bin der große Michael, der Engel des Feuers! ...Ich werde dich wie einen lästigen Käfer zerquetschen!" Ein Knall erschallte im Raum. Michaels Wange war gerötet und man sah einen deutlichen Handabdruck. ,, Wie...wie kannst du es...wagen?" ,, Reg dich ab Junge! Ich bekomme von deinem Gelabere schon Kopfschmerzen." Raphael verfiel schon fast in Hysterie und erwartete jeden Moment einen von Michaels berüchtigten Wutanfällen, doch es geschah nichts. Michael starrte Saki nur an. Er grinste. Raphael glaubte es nicht Michael grinste nur. ,, Machoweib!" ,, Ich hab auch einen Namen, Punk. Ich heiße Saki!" ,, Für mich bist du nur ein Machoweib. ...Raphael, du bist tief gesunken, was die Auswahl an Frauen angeht, an den du deine Geilheit stillst." Saki stand kurz davor Michael anzuspringen. ,, Was ...fällt dir ein du...du Punk...?" Raphael schaltete ein. ,, Ich habe nichts mit ihr, Michael (noch nicht). Ich habe sie nur gepflegt als sie hier bei uns gelandet ist." ,, Deine Art von Pflege kenne ich, Raphael!" An der Tür klopfte es und ein Mann trat ein. ,, Michael-sama, Raphael-sama? Sevothtarte-sama lässt nach euch und dem Mädchen schicken." ,, Sag ihm das wir kommen werden!" ,,Jawohl, Raphael-sama!" Michael richtete sich an Raphael. ,, Was will der Freak bloß?"  
  
  
  
  
  
----- To be continue  
  
by Jess 


	2. Wer ist Setsuna?

Sie schritten durch einen, in die Länge gezogenen Gang. Saki fühlte sich wie eine Prinzessin. Sie fühlte sich wie in einen Traum. Das konnte, ihrer Meinung nach nur ein Traum sein. Sie überlegte ob sie vielleicht gar nicht wach war, sondern in ihrem großen Bett liegt und schlief. Sie wurde von Raphael aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. ,, Wir sind da Saki. ... du musst aufpassen und vor allem halt dich etwas zurück." Vor Saki öffnete sich eine riesige Tür.  
  
,, Ist das dieses Gör, das es wagte im Himmel einzudringen? ...Sag wie kamst du hier her?"  
  
Saki blickte sich in dem riesigen Saal um. Es waren ein paar Leute in Uniformen da, die sie begutachteten. Erst jetzt wurde sie der ihr gestellten Frage bewusst und wandte sich an die Person, von der die Frage kam. Es war ein Mann, mit einem weißen Gewand gekleidet, aber man konnte sein Gesicht nicht gut erkennen, da dieses hinter Stoff versteckt war. Saki fröstelte es, als sie seine Augen sah. Die Augen waren kalt und strahlten kein bisschen Gefühl aus. ,, Mensch, ich habe dich was gefragt! Antworte... meine Geduld ist nicht von Dauer!" Saki schreckte zurück und antwortete. ,, Ich weiß es nicht genau. ... Ich hatte dieses seltsame Buch aufgeschlagen und dann war ich hier." Die Tür des Saals schwang auf und zwei Männer traten ein. Einer der Männer hatte langes, gewelltes Haar und war allgemein sehr schön. Der andere Mann hatte kurzes Haar und hielt sich hinter dem ersten Mann. ,, Nana Sevothtarte...eine Versammlung ohne mich darüber zu informieren...wo ist dein Benehmen geblieben?" Raphael wandte sich an Saki und flüsterte ihr zu.,, Dies ist der anorganische Engel Rosiel. Er ist skrupellos und geht für seine Ziele, über Leichen. Ein Punkt in dem er Sevothtarte gleicht. Der Mann hinter ihm ist Katan, sein Diener." Sevothtarte schenkte Rosiel einen verachtenden Blick, worauf Katan nur lachte. ,, ...was für ein Blick, Sevothtarte!" Saki kam sich so überflüssig vor. ,, HEY!... ich bin auch noch...hmpf!" Raphael hielt Saki den Mund zu. Sie stieß Raphaels Hand weg. Alle Blicke hefteten sich an sie. Dies gefiel ihr erst recht nicht. Rosiel schritt zu ihr. ,,...süß...." Er strich ihr eine Strähne weg. Er war zwar schön, aber trotzdem hatte Saki ein mulmiges Gefühl bei ihm. ,,...noch nie sagte mir jemand das ich süß sei...." Rosiel lächelte und kam mit seinem Mund immer näher. ,, Nein!...nicht..." Saki entwendete sich seinem Griff. Rosiel sah sie ungläubig an. ,, Findest du mich etwa nicht hübsch?" ,, Ich...ich finde sie sehr hübsch, aber ihre Schönheit ist nur äußerlich." Rosiel richtete sich auf und schaute Saki mit einem vernichtenden Blick an. Rosiel setzte sich auf den Thron. Michael beugte sich zu Saki. ,, Glück gehabt, Machoweib! ..." Raphael richtete sein Wort an Rosiel. ,, Das Mädchen ist noch sehr erschöpft und braucht dringend Bettruhe..." Raphael nickte Michael zu und schob dann Saki aus dem Saal. Sie gingen durch den Gang. ,, ... Pah! Was war das für eine Aktion? Dieser Typ ist so was von Eitel...aber trotzdem scheint er zu leide....Hier scheinen alle nicht so zu sein, wie sie sich geben." Raphael sah Saki überrascht an.  
  
* * * * Saki besah sich im Spiegel. ,, ...ich und süß?..." Sie lachte. ,, Also, das passt nun wirklich nicht zusammen." Sie griff nach der Bürste und kämmte sich das kurze Haar.  
  
---Rückblick--- ,, Weißt du Saki, das du sehr süß bist?" Saki saß auf ihrem Bett und ließ sich ihre langen, glatten Haare von ihrer Mutter kämmen. Sie strahlte über das Kompliment. ,, Du hast das Talent jeden für dich zu begeistern...." Saki sah ihre Mutter an. Diese umarmte ihre Tochter. ,, Gibt es jemanden, der dir wichtiger als alles andere auf der Welt ist, Saki?" ,,Ja Mami! Du. Deshalb werde ich dich beschützen!" Sakis Mutter lächelte. ,, Das ist lieb von dir, aber bevor du andere beschützen kannst, musst du selbst stark werden....Werde stark, Saki!...Damit du diejenigen beschützen kannst, die dir wichtig sind....Werde stark!" Sakis Mutter weinte. Saki erschrak. ,, Mami, was ist? Tut dir was weh?" ,,Weißt du mein Schatz, ich werde nicht ewig bei dir sein können." ,, Aber...wieso?" ,, Jeder Mensch hat die Aufgabe irgendwann zu sterben, auch meine Aufgabe ist es zu sterben." Saki weinte. ,, Sag das nicht, Mami! Bitte!" ,, Das nennt man Schicksal, Saki." ,, ...aber das Schicksal kann man doch ändern, oder?" Weiche Lippen küssten Sakis Stirn. ,, ...Werde stark, damit du dein Schicksal ändern kannst!" Saki wurde von ihrer Mutter ins Bett gelegt und zugedeckt. Diese legte sich neben ihre Tochter und streichelte sie. ,, Oh...wie ich dich doch liebe....mein Wunsch ist es das du stark wirst, Saki!...Hast du Angst?" Saki nickte und wurde umarmt. ,, Schlaf! Ich werde über dich wachen. ...Auch wenn ich Tod bin, werde ich über deinen schlafenden Körper wachen....Werde dich in einen friedlichen Schlaf geleiten." Saki schlief. Ihre Mutter schmiegte sich eng an sie. ,, Ich liebe dich über alles, mein Engel!"  
  
---Rückblick Ende---  
  
Die Bürste fuhr durch das Haar, bis sie weggelegt wurde. Saki legte sich ins Bett. ,, Bitte, geleite mich in einen friedlichen und sicheren Schlaf...Mutter." Sie schloss die Augen und schlief ein.  
  
---Traum--- Ein Schlachtfeld übersäht mit Leichen. Ein rothaariges Mädchen sitzt inmitten dieses Schlachtfeldes. Ihre Augen vor Angst geweitet. ,, Was...?" Sie steht auf wird aber an ihrem Bein festgehalten. Sie blickt nach unten und sieht in ein halb zerfetztes, von Blut überströmtes Gesicht. Ein Schrei! ,, ...Hilf mir!" Sie versucht die Gestalt weg zu treten. ,, LASS MICH LOS!" Doch diese dachte nicht daran den Griff zu lösen. ,, ...hilf mir...!" Er hustete und Blut spritzte aus seinem Mund auf das weiße Kleid des Mädchens. ,,BITTE ...!LASS MICH LOS!BITTE!!!" Sie fiel hin und plötzlich hielt ihr jemand die Hände fest. Sie blickte wieder in die Augen einer blutüberströmten Gestalt. Sie wandte ihr Gesicht von ihnen ab. Vor ihrem Gesicht lag eine weitere Leiche, die sie anblickte. Sie schrie verzweifelt und weinte. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Röcheln und ihre Beine und Arme waren wieder frei. ,, Alles okay, Kleine?" Vor ihr stand ein braunhaariger Junge mit kurzem Haar und einem Schwert in der Hand. Der erste Gedanke der ihr einfiel war, das er ein Engel sein muss. Sie sah sich die Gestalten um ihn herum an. Einer hatte schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar und ein Schwert in der Hand. Der andere Typ hatte schulterlanges, blondes Haar und einen Raben auf der Schulter. Das Mädchen brach in Tränen aus, doch dann stoppte sie. Sie durfte nicht weinen, sie musste nämlich stark bleiben. Der braunhaarige Junge lächelte sie mit viel tröstender Wärme an. ,, Wer bist du ?" Er formte seine Lippen zu einem stummen Wort, doch dann wurde alles schwarz. --- Traum Ende--- Saki richtete sich im Bett auf und ihr fiel in dem Moment ein Wort ein. ,, Setsuna!"  
  
* * * * ,,Oh Raphael-sama!" Sie zog den Mann näher an sich. ,, Wie heißt das?" Sie blickte ihr mit geröteten Wangen an. ,, Oh Doktor, mir geht es nicht gut." ,, Da muss ich dich wohl heilen." Er fuhr mit seiner Hand unter ihren Rock. Die Tür zum Zimmer wurde aufgerissen. ,, Raphi ich ...!" Schweigen. Raphael richtete sich auf, währenddessen griff die Frau ihre Bluse zog sie an und rannte mit hochrotem Kopf raus. Saki blickte ihr nach. ,, Raphi...ich wusste gar nicht das du so ein notgeiler Bock bist!" Raphael starrte zur Tür. ,, Da läuft mein Zeitvertreib!...aber das trifft sich gut, denn ich muss mit dir reden." Er deutete Saki, ihm zu folgen. Sie verließen das Zimmer. ,, Wo gehen wir hin?" ,, Zu Zaphikel! Er kann dir mehr über deine Situation erklären." * * * *  
  
,, Du musst Saki sein !'' Der man vor ihr lächelte sie an, dann schenkte er in seine Tasse Tee ein.,, Willst du auch einen Tee?" Saki nickte nur verdutzt. Irgendwie kam ihr der Schwarzhaarige ziemlich abgedreht vor. Er überreichte ihr auch eine Tasse Tee. ,, Ähm...Herr Zaphikel, ich hörte sie wissen was mir passiert ist." Zaphikel seufzte. ,, Hach...junge Leute haben es immer so eilig! ... Nun gut, du erzähltest, das du ein Buch geöffnet hast und dich dann hier wieder fandest." Er machte eine Pause. ,, Ich glaube dieses Buch war so eine Art verstecktes Portal...." ,, Portal?" ,, Ja... ich bin mir sicher das du aus einer anderen Dimension kommst. Diese ist genauso real wie unsere Welt, doch die Ereignisse unserer Dimensionen sind unabhängig von einander....In dem du das Buch geöffnet hast, hast du auch gleichzeitig eine Tür zu unserer Dimension geöffnet." ,, Ich verstehe!...Wie komme ich wieder in meine Dimension?" Zaphikel kratzte an seinem Kopf und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. ,, Nun...!" Saki sah in abwartend an. Zaphikel grinste auf einmal. ,,Keine Ahnung!" Saki kippte um ( -__-;; *drop*). ,,Was soll das heißen?" ,, Das ich nicht weiß, wie du nach Hause zurück kommst. Tut mir Leid!" Saki schluchzte. ,, Nein...nein...nein...das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Raphael legte ihr, seine Hand auf die Schulter. Doch dann fiel ihr was ein. ,, Wer ist Setsuna?" Raphael und Zaphikel sahen sie überrascht an. ,, Er hat braunes, kurzes Haar...kennt ihr ihn?" Zaphikel stutzte. ,,Wozu willst du das wissen?" Saki sah in traurig an. ,, Das ist nicht meine Welt! ...ich komme aus einer anderen Dimension...ich muss zurück...mein Vater und mein Bruder machen sich sicher schon Sorgen. Ich will aber nicht das sie sich sorgen....Ich habe von einem Jungen namens Setsuna geträumt und bin mir sicher, das er derjenige ist, der mich zurück bringen kann. Ich muss ihn sehen!" 


	3. Im Totenreich Hades

,, In der Tat kennen wir jemanden der Setsuna heißt." ,, Wirklich? Bringt mich bitte zu ihm!" Zaphikel zog seine Brille aus. ,, Das geht nicht... keiner von uns weiß wo Setsuna ist!" Er stockte. ,, Warte!... doch da gibt es jemanden, der das wissen müsste!" ,, Wer?" ,, Erdengel Uriel!" Raphael schaltete sich ein. ,, Das geht doch nicht! Uriel lebt im Hades...!" Zaphikel nahm Sakis Hand. ,, Setsuna hat es damals auch geschafft! Zu größten Teil hat ihm sein eiserner Wille geholfen. Ich bin sicher du kannst das auch Saki-san!" ,, ... Egal was es mich kosten sollte, ich will zu diesem Ort!" Zaphikel öffnete einen Eisenschrank und holte ein Gefäß mit seltsamer Flüssigkeit und eine Spritze heraus. ,, Unsere neueste Errungenschaft! Dieses Mittel wird dich in einen Scheintod versetzen. Jedoch weiß ich nicht wie lange dies anhält. Beeil dich daher!...Raphael ich schlage vor, das du es Saki injizierst, da du in dem Bereich mehr Ahnung hast." Zaphikel führte Saki in einem versteckten Raum und ordnete ihr an sich auf eine Liege zu legen. Raphael füllte die Spritze mit der Flüssigkeit und setzte sie an Sakis Arm an. ,, Bist du sicher das du das machen willst?" ,, Ja! Bitte tu es jetzt, Raphi." Er injizierte es Saki. Sakis Augen wurden schwer und bevor um sie herum alles schwarz wurde, hörte sie noch ein "Viel Glück!"  
  
* * * ,, Wo...wo bin ich?...Vater?" Saki öffnete ihre Augen. ,, Stimmt ja...ich bin im Hades!" Sie stand vom Boden auf, auf dem sie lag und erschrak . ,, Iiiiii!...WAS BIST DU DENN FÜR EIN ...ein...ein...DING???" Sie zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf einen alten, großen Baum. Der Baum besaß viele Gesichter. ,, Wir heißen dich willkommen du unscheinbare Seele! Dies ist das Reich der Toten, Hades!" ,, Aha...nun war schön mit dir geplaudert zu haben (mehr oder weniger) aber ich hab was vor! Also...man sieht sich...ähm...wie heißt du?" ,, Man nennt uns Enra-o! Wo willst du hin?",, Ich muss zu einem Typen namens Uriel! Scheiße! Ich hab ja die Zeit total vergessen! B...!" ,, Halt! Du kennst doch den Weg nicht...ich gebe dir jemanden m....! Warte!" Doch Saki hörte nicht mehr zu und ging. Sie wusste nicht wo lang, aber das störte sie nicht! Sie ging einfach gerade aus. ,, Na toll! Vielleicht hatte dieses Ding doch recht. Wo lan...AHHHHHH!" Vor Saki richtete sich ein Wesen mit Maske auf. ,, Gott (sorry das nehme ich zurück)...was ist das für ein scheiß Ort. Hier trifft man nur seltsam, beschissen aussehende Wesen!" Das Wesen griff nach Sakis Arm. ,, Tut mir leid Süßer, aber du bist nicht mein Typ!" Mit diesen Worten trat sie mit aller Kraft nach diesem Monster. Dieses ließ sie zwar los, war aber nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Es ging wieder auf sie zu. Saki griff nach einem dicken, großen Ast und schlug das näher kommende "Etwas" . Der letzte Schlag saß und sie hatte die Möglichkeit wegzurennen. Sie rannte ohne zurück zu schauen. Nach einer Weile blieb sie stehen. Ihr Hals brannte. Sie hörte ein grölen. ,, Das kann doch nicht sein! Ist das Vieh mir gefolgt oder gibt es noch mehr von der Sorte?" Saki rannte weiter bis sie an einem See ankam. Sie staunte. Alles um sie herum war grün bewachsen. Mitten im See war ein Gebäude, das mit Wurzeln umschlungen war. Ein Knacken ertönte hinter Saki. Ca. 8 von den Monstern sind erschienen. Sie ging langsame Schritte rückwärts. ,, Was...? Bitte lasst mich in Ruhe! Verschwindet!" Doch sie hörten nicht und gingen paar Schritte auf Saki zu, bevor sie inne hielten. Saki stand am Rande des Sees. Die Wesen gingen nicht weiter. Es war so als ob sie sich vor etwas fürchteten. ,, Verschwindet!!!" Ein Wesen riss sich aus seiner Erstarrung und ging auf Saki los. ,, Nein...nicht!" Es umschlang Saki und würgte sie. ,, Bi...bitte nicht...hil...hilfe!...hilfe!" Saki berührte mit ihren Fingern, leicht die Maske, die das Wesen trug. Ein Schmerz durchzog ihren Körper und sie hatte das Gefühle, das sie den Schmerz dieses Wesens fühlen könnte. Nun legte sie beide Hände auf die Maske. ,, Du...du bist gar nicht böse, oder? Du wirst nur kontrolliert. Du warst einst wie ich. Wir sind gar nicht mal so verschieden. Du trägst so viel Schmerz mit dir. Bist du einsam?" Sie strich sanft über die Maske, dabei versuchte das Wesen mit den Kopf etwas auszuweichen. ,, Wovor hast du Angst? Es ist doch alles gut...von jetzt an wirst du nie wieder allein sein.... du bist ein Gefangener. Hält dich diese Maske von der Freiheit ab?" Saki lächelte und griff nach der Maske.,, Wenn ich sie dir abnehme, bist du dann endlich frei?" Sie wollte die Maske abnehmen, als das Wesen zusammenzuckte und sie fallen ließ. Eine Stabspitze prangte durch seinen Oberkörper. Es schrie. ,, NEIN!!!" Das Wesen verschwand und auch die Anderen waren nicht mehr zu sehen. ,, NEIN!!!" Saki weinte. Vor ihr stand ein Typ mit blonden, schulterlangen Haaren und einem Kreuzstab in der Hand. ,, Wieso? ... wieso?...WIESO?!" Saki weinte. Der Typ sah sie nur ungläubig an. Sakis Körper bebte vor Trauer. ,, Du fragst mich wieso? Wärst du lieber gefressen wurden?" ,, Nein...! Es ist nur...!" Der Junge drehte sich um. ,, Wo...Wo willst du hin?" Er sah zu Saki und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. ,, Denkst du ich habe Lust, mit dir meine Zeit zu vergeuden?" Wurzeln rankten sich über den See, so das eine Brücke entstand. Er ging. ,, Kennst du zufällig einen Setsuna?" Er blieb stehen. ,, Folg mir!" * * * ,, Wie heißt du eigentlich?" Er ignorierte sie. ,, HEY DU IDIOT! Ich hab dich was gefragt!" ,, Idiot? Pah... das sagt die Richtige! Ich war nicht so doof und hab mich auf eine Plauderstunde mit einem Ghoul eingelassen!... Kato." ,, Wie?" ,, Man bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so? Ich heiße Kato." Saki blieb stehen und Kato wandte sich an sie. ,, Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Wieso bleibst du stehen? Du..." Er schwieg abrupt. ,, Wieso verrätst du mir nicht dein wirklichen Namen?" Kato sah sie geschockt an und viel in Trance.,, Mein Name ist Yue..." Kato verstand nicht wieso er ihr, seinen verhassten Namen verraten hatte. ,, Yue also!? ... das ist ein schöner Name." Sie lächelte Kato sanft an. ,, Ich... Ich hasse ihn und nun lass uns weiter gehen." ,, Okay, dann nenne ich dich eben Kato-chan!" ,, Untersteh dich...ähm (wie war noch mal der Name)...!?" ,, Saki." ,, Hmmm... ist doch auch egal. Jetzt beweg deinen Arsch, Saki-kun!" ,, Wieso sagen alle nur Saki-kun? ...Du willst mich nur aufziehen!" Er legte sein "ich-bin- dir-eben-überlegen-Grinsen" auf. Sie durchschritten das Eingangstor. ,, Ich denke Uri erwartet dich schon!" Mit diesen Worten schritten sie in einen Saal. Sie gingen zu einem großen Tisch an dem ein, in schwarz gehüllter Mann saß. Seine Haut hatte einen sanften braun Ton und sein langes Haar hatte einen dunkel braunen Farbton. Neben ihm stand ein Mädchen in Dienstmädchenkleidung und goss dem Mann Tee in die Tasse. ,, Ey Uri! Ich habe Besuch für dich mitgebracht." Der Mann stand auf, sah sich Saki genau an und bat sie, sich hinzusetzten. ,, Ich bin Uriel, der Erdengel und wer bist du wenn ich fragen darf?" ,, Ich ...bin Saki." ,, Hmmm...Du bist also den ganzen, gefährlichen Weg alleine hier her gelaufen?!" ,, Woher wissen sie das?" Das Dienstmädchen überreicht Saki eine Tasse Tee. ,, Ich hörte es von Enra-o!" ,, Ach, du meinst dieses eklige "Etwas". Diese Quatschtante!" ,, Sind dir auf den Weg keine Ghouls begegnet?" Kato kam jetzt zu Wort. ,, Ich habe diesen Trampel in letzter Minute vor einem gerettet!" Saki stemmte sich hoch. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und sie zitterte. ,, Du hast mich vielleicht gerettet, aber ihn getötet! Du redest von ihm wie von einem bedeutungslosen Gegenstand! ER HATTE AUCH GEFÜHLE! ER HATTE GROßE SCHMERZEN UND ER WAR EINSAM!...Er war ein Gefangener...NUR WEGEN DIESER MASKE WAR ER SO UND NUR WEGEN IHR KONNTE ER NICHT FREI SEIN!...Weißt du was du bist? Du bist ein gefühlloses Arschloch....EIN VERDAMMTES GEFÜHLLOSES ARSCHLOCH!!!" Tränen kämpften sich an die Oberfläche und zogen ihre Bahnen über Sakis Wangen. Kato vermied den Blickkontakt. Ein Hand legte sich auf Sakis Wange. Uriel stand vor ihr. ,, Du weinst um einen Ghoul. Du hast recht, ihr Dasein ist grausam. Ich denke er war froh so einen Menschen wie dich getroffen zu haben." Saki schloss ihre Augen. ,, Ich versprach ihm, das er nicht mehr allein sein muss. Ich habe ihn...belogen." ,, Nein. Er war sicher sehr erleichtert zu wissen, das er nicht mehr alleine war. Nun weinst du um ihn und dafür möchte ich dir danken. Danke für die Tränen!" ,, Uriel-san...!" Saki errötete. ,, Hui...dir gefällt wohl Uri, ne Saki-kun? Oder warum wirst du rot?" Saki schickte Kato ihren Todesblick. ,, Klappe du Arsch!!!" Kato lachte lautstark. ,, Du bist ja noch schlimmer als Michael!" Schweigen. Saki brach das Schweigen. ,, Kennt ihr auch diese peinliche Stille?" Schweigen. ,, Du hast also schon Begegnung mit Michael gemacht?" ,, Jep! Und dann noch mit Zaphikel und nicht zu vergessen Raphi!" Schweigen. ,, Mit Raphael also auch. Konnte er denn seine Finger bei sich behalten?" ,, Klar!" ,, Kein Wunder...!" ,, Willst du mich etwa beleidigen?" ,, ... obwohl so schlecht siehst du gar nicht mal aus...." Saki hängte sich an Katos Arm. ,, Oh...du findest mich also hübsch. Ich wusste ja das du auf mich stehst! Sorry, ich bin nun mal schnuckelig!" Sie zog mit ihren Fingern Kreise auf Katos Brust. ,, Denk ja nichts falsches." Er stockte. Dies erinnerte ihn an etwas.  
  
---Rückblick--- Kato gab seinen Mantel an den, auf dem Boden sitzenden Setsuna. ,, Zieh das an! Keine Ahnung, ob er einem Knilch wie dir passt...ist aber besser als nichts." Setsuna nahm den Mantel und lächelte Kato sanft an.,, Ok. Danke, das du dir Sorgen um mich machst!" Kato errötete. ,, Versteh das ja nicht falsch! Wegen deinen riesigen Astralwellen hab ich die Ghoule am Hals!" Setsunas lächelte frech. ,, Wieso wirst du dann rot,Sempai?...(bist du in mich verknallt?...Sorry, ich bin nun mal schnuckelig)!" Darauf hin zeigte Kato, Setsuna seinen Mittelfinger. ,, FICK DICH INS KNIE!" ---Rückblick Ende--- Kato lächelte, worauf ihn Saki erstaunt ansah. Doch nun errötete sie. Kato schreckte aus seinen Erinnerungen zurück und begegnete dem Blick Sakis. Er errötete ebenfalls. Uriel gab ein demonstratives Husten von sich.,, Nun...wieso bist du überhaupt hier, Saki?" Saki ließ von dem (einer Tomate ähnelnden) Kato ab. ,, Ich wollte von dir wissen, wo ich einen gewissen Setsuna finde!" ,, Wozu?" ,, Nur mit seiner Hilfe kann ich nach Hause!" ,, Ich helfe dir gerne, nur heute bringt es nicht mehr viel. Sei mein Gast!" Er verneigte sich. ,, Gerne!" Damit sah sie wieder zu Kato, der sein Kopf von ihr abwandte und wieder sein lässigen Gesichtsausdruck auflegte.  
  
----- To be continue 


	4. Ist es Liebe?

Nun seit ca. 1 Stunde stand Saki am Spiegel und sah sich an. Sie war nicht eingebildet, doch sie hoffte so herauszufinden ob es Kato ernst damit meinte, das sie hübsch sei. Sie seufzte laut. Sie verstand sich nicht mehr. Wieso dachte sie nur an ihn? Sie musste zugeben, das sie ihn schon von dem ersten Augenblick an interessant fand. Sie gab es zwar nicht öffentlich zu, aber sie mochte ihn und seine Einstellung. Sie ging zu einer Schüssel mit Wasser und spritzte sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht. Sie beschloss sich etwas umzusehen. Saki trug nur ein schwarzes, seidiges Nachthemd, das ihr bis zu den Knien reichte, aber sie war davon überzeugt das wohl alle schlafen. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat durch den Gang. Mit nackten Füßen lief sie über den steinernen Boden. Die Gänge besaßen riesige Fenster. Saki zuckte zusammen als sie etwas weiter von ihr eine Gestalt erblickte, die aus einem der Fenster sah. Saki ging auf diese zu und erkannte Kato. Sie stand fast neben ihm und betrachtete ihn. Eigentlich hatte sie vor was zu sagen, doch sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihm lassen. Er hatte etwas Trauriges. Durch einen Windzug raschelte Sakis Nachthemd und Kato wurde auf sie aufmerksam. Er sah sie überrascht an. Sie blickten sich so eine Weile an, ohne das jemand was sagte, als Saki plötzlich auf ihn zu ging. Sie lehnte sich neben ihn ans Fenster. ,, Du hast mich sehr überrascht, Kato-chan...!" Kato sah sie nun etwas erstaunt an. ,, ... Du machst immer eine auf cool und benimmst dich oft wie ein Arsch! Viele denken, glauben ich auch so von dir, doch ... doch so bist du gar nicht. Du hast ein weiches Herz und hast nur Angst verletzt zu werden, daher lässt du keinen an dich heran." ,, Halt deine Klappe...du weißt gar nichts." ,,Doch! Ich sah es in deinen Augen...!" ,, In meinen Augen? Was für ein Scheiß!" Saki drehte sich um und sah in die Nacht hinaus. ,, Setsuna ist dein Freund, nicht wahr?" ,, Einer wie ich, hat keine Freunde!" Ein kurzes Schweigen. ,, Ich habe Setsuna in meinem Traum gesehen...aber nicht nur ihn sondern auch dich und so einen Schwarzhaarigen mit einem ernsten Blick. Ist er auch dein Freund?" ,, Wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, das so einer wie ich, keine Freunde hat?" ,, Ich glaub dir das nicht! Du magst die sehr. ... Bevor ich hier landete, war ich mit einem Mädchen in der Bücherei. Sie war eine falsche Schlange. Deswegen zählte sie für mich nicht als Freundin, sondern als Zeitvertreib. Sie lästerte immer über mich, sie nutzte mich aus und vor allem stahl sie mir meinen Schwarm. Sie liebte ihn nicht. Sie wählte ihn nur als Freund, weil sie wusste das ich mich für ihn interessierte. Ich wusste von ihrem falschen Spiel. Ich hatte in meinem Leben nur einen Freund (rein freundschaftlich), aber er starb bei einem Autounfall. Ich hasste die Welt, da ich auf ihr meine Mutter und meinen Freund verlor. Ich hasste die Menschen, da sie mich nur bemitleideten und sonst nichts taten. Ich hasste sie! Ich wünschte mir lange Zeit, das sie doch alle verschwinden sollten. Ich stellte mir die Frage ob es Gott gibt und warum er mich denn so hasst. ... Daher beneide ich dich. Du hast richtige Freunde, den du wichtig bist und die dir wichtig sind. Vorhin als du lächeltest, fragte ich mich ob du nur bei ihnen so lächeln kannst. ..." Saki drehte sich schnell um und lächelte Kato auf eine warmherzige Art an. ,, ... Ich finde du hast ein schönes Lächeln." Kato sah sie neutral an, aber er besaß einen leichten Rotschimmer. Saki errötete. Konnte es sein? Empfand sie etwas für diesen Idioten? Es gab nur einen Weg es heraus zu finden. Ehe Kato sich versah, kam Saki auf ihn zu und lehnte sich an ihn, dabei lagen ihre Hände auf seiner Brust. Kato war erstarrt. Wie sollte er sich verhalten? In so einer Situation war er noch nie. Saki hob ihren Kopf an und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er brach jede tiefgehende Beziehung ab, da sie ihm Angst machten. Etwas nasses brach ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er blickte zu Saki, die an seinem Oberkörper hing. Ihre Finger krallten sich in sein, ärmelloses Hemd. Sie weinte, dabei war ihr Blick etwas nach unten gerichtet. ,, Es tut weh! Ich habe mich wieder unglücklich verliebt. ... ich hab kein Glück wenn es um so was geht... ich bin gerade mal einen Tag hier und schon so was... wieso ist es mir nicht erlaubt glücklich zu sein? WIESO?... dieser Schmerz... ich weiß gleich wirst du mich, wie so viele andere abweisen... es tut so weh!!!" Kato spürte Stiche in seinem Herz. Ein ganze Zeit standen sie so da, ohne ein Wort. Hände umfassten Sakis Gesicht und zogen es hoch. Kato küsste Saki. Diese riss ihre Augen erstaunt auf, doch dann schlang sie ihre Arme um Katos Hals. Langsam lösten sich ihre Münder, die nach Luft verlangten. ,, Bitte nicht...!" Kato sah nicht verstehend an. ,, Was meinst du hast doch ... ach vergiss es...ich gehe lieber!" ,,Nein!" Kato wurde festgehalten. ,, Ich will nicht das du gehst...es ist nur...ich möchte nicht wieder benutzt und verletzt werden....Ich habe Angst. Es ist alles so neu und fremd. ...bitte ich will jetzt nicht allein sein." Kato nahm Sakis Hand. ,, Komm!" Er schlief sie zu ihrem Zimmer. * * * * * ,, Kato was...?" Kato schmiss Saki auf das Bett. ,, Du wolltest doch nicht allein sein, oder?" Saki wurde rot wie eine Tomate. Sie fing an zu stottern. ,, A...a...aber wir könn...können doch nicht...du weißt schon was tun...ich meine...oh mein Gott...ich bin doch noch so jung!" Kato legte sich neben sie. ,, ...oh mein Gott...oh mein Gott...oh mein Gott...wir können doch nicht...!" Kato legte seine Finger auf ihre Lippen. ,, Pssst! Keine Angst, ich werde nicht über dich herfallen...also das heißt nicht das ich nicht wollen würde...!" Er bekam ein Kissen ins Gesicht geworfen. ,, Du bist ja fast so schlimm wie Raphael!" Er streichelte über ihr Gesicht. ,, Nein, schlimmer!" Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste diese. Sein Blick wurde ernst. ,, Ich habe Angst...!" ,, Wovor?" ,, Ich bin zu allem fähig! Ich könnte dich einsperren, um dich ganz für mich zu haben...ich weiß nicht ob ich mich immer unter Kontrolle haben kann." Saki küsste Kato kurz. ,, Das ist mir egal, solang ich bei dir sein kann. Außerdem werde ich schon aufpassen, das du dich unter Kontrolle hältst." Saki erschrak, als Kato sich auf sie setzte und mit einer Hand ihre Hände über ihren Kopf festhielt. ,, Kato...?" Er fuhr mit seiner Hand etwas unter ihr Nachthemd. ,, Kato hör auf! Das ist nicht lustig!" Er ließ nicht von ihr ab. ,, Hör auf!" Saki sah ihm in die Augen und dann hörte sie auf mit Gegenwehr. Er näherte sich ihrem Gesicht, dann flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. ,, Das ist dir also egal?...Siehst du, wie ausgeliefert du mir bist?" Er ließ von ihr ab und rollte sich von ihr herunter. ,, Siehst du, auch du könntest mich nicht aufhalten." Saki zögerte, dann umarmte sie ihn. ,, Im Notfall könnte ich dich aufhalten, glaub mir. ... Du hast mich zwar etwas geschockt, aber als ich dich ansah, wusste ich das du mir nichts tun würdest. Ich vertraue dir!" Kato lächelte. ,, Schlaf!" Saki schloss ihre Augen und verstärkte ihre Umarmung etwas, aus Angst das Kato sie verlässt. Sie spürte noch Katos Finger, die durch ihr Haar strich, als sie letztendlich einschlief.  
  
* * * * ,, Träume ich?" Saki fand sich in Dunkelheit wieder. Alles war dunkel. ,, Ja... dies ist in der Tat ein Traum." Saki erschreckte sich und wandte sich in die Richtung aus der die vertraute Stimme kam. ,, Nein, das kann doch... Mutter?" Ein Frau mit langem, schwarzen Haar erschien vor ihr. Die Frau sah sie mit sanften, liebevollen Augen an. ,, Ja, ich bin es, mein Schatz!" Sie hockte sich vor die, auf dem Boden kniende Saki und strich ihr durchs Haar. ,, Was hast du mit deinem schönen, langen Haar gemacht?" ,, Ich wollte nichts mehr, was mich an meine schmerzliche Vergangenheit erinnert. Ich schnitt es mit einem Küchenmesser ab, da es mich an dich erinnerte und es jedes Mal weh tat, wenn ich in den Spiegel sah." Saki umarmte ihre Mutter und fing an zu weinen. ,, Ich hab dich so lieb...wieso? Wieso hast du mich allein gelassen?" ,, Es war mein Schicksal...." ,, Hör auf damit! Ob Schicksal oder nicht, ich kann einfach nicht mehr!" Tröstende Hände streichelten über Sakis Kopf. ,, Es tut mir Leid, Mutter! Du bist sicher enttäuscht von mir. Ich habe versprochen, stark zu sein und nun habe ich an einem Tag schon so viel Schwäche gezeigt!" ,, Tränen zu zeigen ist keine Schwäche...Seinen Gefühlen zu trauen und ihnen Einlass zu gewähren, das ist Stärke. Du bist sehr stark und das erfüllt mich mit Stolz. ...Es tut mir Leid...ich war eine schlechte Mutter. Ich habe versucht euch immer glücklich zu machen und wollte euch nicht in Trauer stürzen." ,, Oh nein, sag das nicht! Du warst die beste Mutter, die man sich wünschen kann und dafür liebe ich dich so! Danke, Mutter! Danke für alles!" Saki bekam einen Kuss auf die Stirn. ,, Es erfüllt mich mit Freude, dich wieder glücklich zu sehen...es scheint das du glücklich mit ihm bist." Saki errötete. ,, Leb wohl und bleib so wie du bist, mein Engel!" Vor Saki etwas erwidern konnte, war ihre Mutter verschwunden. ,, Ich liebe dich...Mutter!"  
  
* * * *  
  
--- To be continue 


	5. Begegnung

, Du solltest nicht schon am frühen Morgen rauchen!" Saki ging zu Kato ans Fenster und sah nach draußen. , Ich muss gehen...aber ich...!" Kato blies Rauch aus. , Ich weiß. Es nützt eh nichts wenn ich jetzt sagen würde: Geh nicht!" , Kato es tut mir...!" Kato grinste.

, Außerdem würde dies nicht zu mir passen." Saki lachte. ,Da hast du wohl Recht!" Saki schaute traurig weg. , Komm nicht mit der Tour! Wir sehen uns wieder...Aber wehe du gehst mir in der Zeit fremd!" Saki grinste. ,Wer weiß...!" Kato sah sie ernst an. , Ich warne dich!" Saki lachte.

, Also ist Setsuna in Tokyo." Sie studierte einen kleinen Zettel auf den ihr Uriel, die Adresse von Setsuna geschrieben hatte. Sie seufzte. , Abschiede sind nicht meine Stärken, also lass ich es einfach." Sie küsste Kato sachte auf den Mund. , Auf Wiedersehen!" Sie ging.

Sie ging durch die langen Gänge und traf auf Uriel.

, Bist du bereit?" , Ja!"

, Die Schmerzen die du seid zwei Stunden spürst, sind ein Zeichen, das du langsam ins Leben zurückkehrst." Saki sah im Gang zurück, zu dem Zimmer, in dem sie Kato zurück gelassen hatte. , Nicht nur das...er deutet auch darauf, das ich etwas wichtiges, was mir sehr am Herzen liegt zurück lassen muss." Eine Hand legt sich auf ihre Schulter, alles um sie herum verschwand und Schwärze umgab sie. , Du bist wie ER...Saki."

Ich fühle mich so leicht. Schwebe ich? Ich habe Schmerzen...!Ist das Sehnsucht? Ich höre Stimmen...Sie rufen mich. Nein...lasst mich hier...bitte...lasst mich in Ruhe!...Ich fühle mich schwerer...ich komme zurück. ...Ich liebe dich...Kato...

, Da bist du ja!...Wir dachten du kommst nie mehr zu Bewusstsein!" Saki sah in das grinsende Gesicht von Zaphikel. , Wer?...ZAPHIKEL!" Saki sprang auf und stolperte. Starke Arme fingen sie auf. ,Man bist du blöd..." Saki kannte diese unheilvolle Stimme...

Oh nein! Der Giftzwerg!

, Äh...hallo Michael!"Du blöder Punk! Hahahahaaaa!

Sie spürte eine Hand an ihrem Arm. , Hmmm ...dein Puls ist normal." Saki warf sich Raphael an den Hals. , Ich freu mich ja auch dich zu sehen ( ;; )...aber ich würde an deiner Stelle los lassen, sonst denke ich noch das du was von mir willst und vernasch dich." Das saß und Saki ließ schnell los.

, Ich weiß jetzt wo Setsuna ist!...Wir können aufbrechen." Saki stapfte los, doch keiner folgte ihr. , Was ist los? Warum kommt ihr nicht?" Zaphikel lächelte Saki sanft an. , Wir können nicht mitkommen. Dies ist deine Aufgabe, die nur du lösen kannst...Außerdem braucht man uns in diesem Chaos von Himmel!" Zaphikel holte ein Fächer hervor und lachte.( Alle ;; )

, Du solltest dich beeilen, Saki-kun." ,Aber...Raphi-chan!" Michael baute sich vor Saki auf.

, Keine Angst...die Spinner überleben immer...Setsuna ist das lebende Beispiel!" Saki schickte Michael ihren Todesblick. Sie grinste frech. , Ich werde dich auch sehr vermissen, Punkzwerg!" Sie umarmte Michael und verpasste ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange, worauf Michael Rasend wurde. , HEY!...WEHE DU MACHST DAS NOCH MAL DU MACHOWEIB DANN WERDE ICH DICH IN EINZELTEILEN ZU SETSUNA SCHICKEN!...bäh ich HASSE WEIBER!"

, Komm Saki, benutz diesen Transporter... er befördert dich auf die Erde."

Saki stellte sich auf den Transporter. , Ich danke euch,für alles! Wer weiß, vielleicht sehen wir uns wieder. Au revoir!" Damit verschwand sie. , Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl..." , Wie meinst du das Zaphikel?" , Ich hörte, das wir nicht die Einzigen sind, die von Saki wissen..." Michaels Gesicht wurde finster. , Also spielt ER in diesem Spiel jetzt auch mit...pass auf dich auf Saki, es scheinen mehr an dich interessiert zu sein, als wir am Anfang dachten.

Saki hatte inzwischen keine Zeit verloren und lief durch die Einkaufsstraßen Tokyos, verfolgt von wachsamen Augen. , Ist sie das? Das Mädchen von dem der Götterdrache erzählt hat, Kurai?" Die Angesprochene hatte die Augen immer noch auf die Zielperson gerichtet. , Ja...Komm Arakune, wir müssen Setsuna warnen!" Damit verschwanden die Zwei.

, Hmmm... das liegt gleich dahinten. Du musste nur noch gerade aus und dann die nächste Straße rechts.", erklärte ein junger Mann, dessen Blick als von Saki auf seine Uhr wechselte. ,Danke!"

So nah...gleich treffe ich Setsuna.

Sie rannte aufgeregt die Straße entlang und bog dann rechts ab, wie es der Mann ihr schilderte. Nun war sie in der richtigen Straße und ihr Blick wanderte von den Zettel zu den einzelnen Hausnummern.

Sie stoppte. Vor ihr erhob sich ein Mehrfamilienhaus und schnell entdeckte Saki auch die richtige Wohnung.

Der Name auf der Klingel zeigte ihr, das sie am Ziel war. Auf der Klingel stand ihn Schönschrift: Mudo.

Nervös wurde die Klingel betätigt.

Zuerst hörte man nichts, doch dann vernahm Saki eilige Schritte aus dem Inneren der Wohnung. Hastig wurde die Tür geöffnet. Ein hübscher Junge mit braunen Haaren, stand nun vor ihr und musterte sie abschätzend. , Ähm...Bist du Setsuna?Hallo ich bin Sa..." ,Ich weiß wer du bist, man hat mich über dich unterrichtet." Nun war Saki verblüfft. , Wie kann das sein?" Setsuna trat zu Seite. ,Komm rein." Saki folgte Setsuna in einen Raum, der sich schnell als Wohnzimmer herausstellte. Es war ein schönes Wohnzimmer mit großen Fenstern, die den Raum mit Licht durchfluteten .Von diesen Raum aus konnte man den Balkon betreten, welcher mit vielen Blumen bestückt war. Die Möbel im Wohnzimmer sahen sehr gemütlich aus und luden geradezu ein, auf ihnen Platz zu nehmen.

Anscheinend sind auch welche dem nachgekommen, denn auf dem Sofa saßen ein kleines jungenähnliches Mädchen und eine Frau. Jedoch schien irgendetwas Saki an dieser Frau zu stören und schnell wahr klar was es war. , Bist du eine Transe?" Diese Frage, welche an die ''Frau ''gerichtet war, klang mehr wie eine Feststellung.

Hinter ihr hörte Saki ein unterdrücktes Kichern. Die merkwürdige Frau erhob sich wutentbrannt. , Was fällt dir ein du Gör? Wie kommst du darauf mir so etwas an den Kopf zuwerfen!" Saki zeigte auf die Brüste der angeblichen Frau. , Ganz einfach, deine Brüste hängen schief und teilweise guckt da auch etwas raus." Die Frau lief knallrot an und richtete ihre künstliche Oberweite. , Du mieses kleines Menschengör...ich werde dir Respekt beibringen." ,ARAKUNE! Reg dich ab." Nun richtete Setsuna sein Wort an Saki.

, Du bist also Saki. Kurai und Arakune haben mir schon von dir berichtet." ,Aber woher wissen die das?" Kurai erhob sich vom Sofa. , Ich bin eine Dämonenprinzessin und habe die Macht, über den Götterdrachen zu befehlen. Jener prophezeite mir, das ein Mädchen aus einer anderen Welt in Tokyo auftauchen würde um Setsuna, den Messias aufzusuchen."

, So ist das also."

Eine Tür wurde geknallt und ein Mädchen mit langem, gewellten,braunen Haar rannt ins Wohnzimmer und umarmte Setsuna. , Hallo Setsuna! Ich habe dich so vermisst!"

Setsuna küsste das Mädchen zur Begrüßung. , Ich bin auch froh das du wieder zu Hause bist Sara." Doch die herzhafte Umarmung wurde unterbrochen, als sie Saki erblickte. , Wer bist du?" , Ähm..." Kurai meldete sich zu Wort. ,Das ist Saki. Sie ist hier wegen Setsuna."

Sara musterte Saki mit strengem Blick. ,Was willst du von meinem Setsuna?"

Saki erhob abwehrend ihre Hände. , N...Nicht was du denkst. Er muss mir bei einem Problem helfen...und außerdem gibt es schon jemanden in meinem Leben." Sara atmete erleichtert aus.

Freudig klatschte sie in die Hände. , Wie wäre es wenn ich uns allen eine Tasse Tee mache? Und Saki erzählt uns dann alles."


End file.
